Do You Fear The Dark?
by Shot's of the One
Summary: What if someone got to close to Roman for Virgil's liking? What would he do to them... Character death and minor gore.


One Shot: Do You Fear The Dark?

(Virgil's P.O.V)

"Glade that this day is over with... finally." I mutter darkly just as the last bell of the day rings, I make my way down the hallways of Humanity Collage to meet up with my closest friends.

"Heya Anxiety!" Patton calls over to me with a smile on his face as he waves me over to where he and Logan are waiting at the main entrance but I don't see Roman with them… not good.

"Hey, where is Roman?" I ask them once I reach them with a raised eyebrow and a confused look as they look at each other rather nervously and I begin to worry about the possible answers.

"He had told us before we came to meet you that he would be a little late. He was held back by the teacher, sorry Anxiety." Logan tells me softly and my eyes narrow slightly as that is code for Roman is with Troy also known as Determination though he should be known as Deception.

"He's with Troy again isn't he?" I almost growl out as I lean against the wall with my arms crossed and I pulled my hood over my head, Logan and Patton share another look but don't speak.

"Haha, you serious that really happened?" The three of us turn to face the sudden sound to find that it was Roman… perfect Roman who laughed and he is with Troy making his way to us.

"Hey Roman you ready to go?" Patton asks with a soft smile on his once Roman is standing with us along with that asshole Troy who thinks he is so much better than us all… yeah right.

"Is it alright if Troy also hangs out with us? I kind of told him that he could." Roman says with a nervous smile and my gaze narrows even more as dark thoughts about later swim around.

"Oh…um… I don't see why not?" Logan and Patton look unsure and don't know what to say as they don't really like him either as Troy loves to bully the two of them behind Roman's back.

"If he is coming with us then Chaos is as well as I don't think I can handle all of this on my own." I say with a dark and smooth voice as I kick off of the wall, I make my way back over to them.

"Is the little emo nightmare Virgil missing their freakish company?" Troy asks me in a sarcastic tone of voice with a smirk as I growl at him, only my trusted friends can say my real name.

"To assholes like you it's Anxiety and don't call her that." I growl out to him before I make my way out of the school, I get out my phone and text Demonica about what has happened with Troy.

"You want me to go and get the help of Pranks, Lies and Lust? I bet anything you like that they would love to help to get at that ass Determination." Demonica asks me once she reaches my side with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip, I think it over before shaking my head.

"I have a better idea to deal with him later but thanks... you should be known as Gossip, you know that right?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes at me with a soft smile on her lips as the others make their way over to us and she schools her expression back to her normal bored expression.

"We good to have some much needed fun after today?" Roman asks the six of us with a smile and my expression softens slightly, Demonica elbows me with a knowing look in her dark eyes.

"Yeah let's get this hell over with, will we?" Demonica says with an eye roll and a smirk on her lips as Troy narrows his eyes at her in response to her words… she really does love causing chaos.

"You alright Anx?" Patton asks me after a while as the six of us make our way towards the largest park that is next to the shopping mall, Logan looks over at us with a worried look on his face.

"You really have to ask me that? Besides are you both alright with this?" I ask them in a low voice as I look out the corner over at the laughing duo in front of us with a longing look at Roman.

"We will live as there is little chance of him being able to bully us without Roman not knowing that he is doing it." Logan explains and as I continue to look at the pair before us hoping that Troy will just go poof and that we would never hear from him again… maybe that can still happen.

"Virgil… you need to tell him or else someone like Troy will come in and take him." Patton says to me with a soft tone causing me to look away from 'my' Roman with a soft sigh leaving my lips.

"We've gone through this Patton, I am known as 'Anxiety' at school for a reason." I say to him before I make my way over to Roman with a small smile on my face at the sight of him.

"I didn't get to see you that much today how is that?" Roman asks as he wraps an arm around me causing me to gain a light blush, I look over at Troy with a dark smirk that Roman misses.

( **Two hours later** )

"Thank Satan that this torture is coming to an end." Demonica mutters as the six of us reach the street that we all live on, I let out a soft snort at her words gaining a smile from her in return.

"Right… anyway I'll see you at school tomorrow, Roman!" Troy says lightly with a wave and a smile on his face as he head to his house which is two houses away from the five of us now.

"I need to get going as well as I have somethings to do before it gets to late… call me later Anx you hear me!" Demonica says with a sigh before she gives me a knowing look before she goes back home which is right next door to us which is handy for me when certain things come up.

"Noted." I call back to her before the front door of her place closes behind her and we all enter our own house as we all live together… we are all close friends and it's cheaper this way.

"Well… that was an interesting afternoon." Logan says as he and Patton both head towards the kitchen to get something to eat before they head upstairs like they do every day after school.

"Don't be too loud!" I tease after them gaining matching embarrassed looks from them as Roman laughs a soft laugh that sounds as if the angels themselves where laughing along with him.

"Those two nerds are just so cute together." Roman says and I can't help but to agree with him that Logan and Patton do look rather cute… but Roman and I would be an even cuter couple.

"Why don't we watch some T.V? Maybe some Disney movies while we're at it?" I ask him once I hear the door to either Patton's or Logan's room shut with a soft and hopeful tone of voice.

"Sure, I'll get us some snacks while you get it set up?" Roman says to me with a smile as he heads towards the kitchen while I go to set up the T.V in the main room of the house for us both.

"What did you want to start with first? A Disney movie or one of the shows we have?" I call out to him in the kitchen as I have all of the disks that we own between the four of us before me.

"Why don't we watch a T.V show first?" Roman says as he makes his over with the snacks in hand, once we have picked a show I place it in the DVD player before taking a seat next to Roman.

( **A few days later** )

Once I make sure that the others are all soundly and deeply asleep I make my way down to the hidden basement that we have with a few things that I will need for this _'project'_ of mine. I turn on the light to see Troy tied up in a chair within the center of the room, he turns away from the sudden light before he adjusts and he sees me and he pleads to me as if that will help him.

"Please… let me go! Please… stop… I can't…. take any more…" He begs me when I take the ball gag out with wide scared eyes and I just tilt my head at him before I put it back in place.

"Why I haven't done anything to you?" I say to him in a calm tone with a confused look at him before I place on the small table the information that Demonica had given to me days ago. I will need to thank her for her help with this… maybe a murder mystery book or some anime?

"Please…" He manages to mumble rather weakly around the around the ball gag causing me to chuckle darkly at him as I sort out some of my _'toys'_ on the innocent looking table next to me.

"You should have stayed away from 'my' Roman, shouldn't you?" I say to him with a harsh tone before I take off my jacket so that I don't get blood on it… it was a gift from Roman after all.

"He isn't yours!" Troy says to me before his eyes widen as I turn around to face him with a syringe filled with a dark liquid in my hand as I make my way to the light switch to bring back the dark. I know this basement so well that I can walk around here in the dark as if it was still light up.

"Oh yes he is, he just doesn't know it yet." I say evilly before it becomes dark again, he tries to get away from the sound but he can't get out of the tight bounds as I interject him once again.

"No please Anxiety! No more I beg of you!" Troy tries to beg me to stop what I am doing to him from around the gag in his mouth but it doesn't work as I continue what I am doing anyways.

"Oh Troy you poor baby… I'm not doing anything to you." I tell him in a sweet tone before I open the cage to my secret pet snake Venom as Princey my white cat is asleep in my room. I let Venom slither out of his cage and make his way over to the now terrified Troy who is frozen at the sight of the large python with tears in his eyes, I pick up my slightly modified staple remover.

"Please…" Troy weakly utters in the hope that I let him free… the fool, I start to quickly strike at him with the staple remover much like a snake would over and over again all over his body. After a little while of doing this to him I stop, I go over and pick up Venom before I place him back in his cage as he did what I needed him to do, at least for now as he will get a nice feed pretty soon.

"Good boy." I say to my snake in a soft voice before I stand up again with a dark chuckle making its way past my lips gaining a whimper from the still tied down victim of mine behind me.

"Just let me go I beg of you… I'll even stay away from Roman!" Troy says to me as I pick up my largest knife and slowly make my way over to him even though he can't see me, I stand behind him and hold the knife lightly against his throat gaining a soft but scared whimper out of him.

"So Troy do you fear the dark?" I whisper in his ear sinisterly before I press the knife harder and pull it back across his neck in a quick fashion so that I can get back to my bed for the night.

"Please…" I take a step back as he bleeds out before he becomes limp in the chair, I clean up the blood, untie him and dump him in the cage of Venom. Once everything is clean and I have my hoodie back on again I head back up to my room with a soft smile at the thought that Troy is now gone forever.


End file.
